Entretien avec Lulu Murdoc
by Lulu Murdoc
Summary: Interview d'un auteur complètement fou qui vit dans une parfaite harmo... dans un gros bordel innommable avec ses personnages.
1. Dans la tête de Lulu Murdoc

_**Voici la version corrigé, un gros merci à Lilitz pour sa correction !**_

* * *

Une jeune femme habillée en cyber punk _(google it)_ arriva devant une immense usine désaffectée. Après avoir longuement observé son post-it où elle avait inscrit la date et l'emplacement du rendez-vous elle se décida à s'avancer vers ce qui s'apparentait à une porte d'entrée. Elle observa, interdite, l'impressionnante cloche en bronze qui devait servir de sonnette avant de se décider à la frapper à l'aide du petit marteau qui y était accroché.

**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG !**

Ayant momentanément perdu l'ouïe elle n'entendit pas le bordel sonore venant de l'intérieur :

Voix féminine autoritaire : Lyly ! Va ouvrir !

Voix féminine en colère : Je suis pas ta portière bordel de merde !

Première voix : Faut bien que tu serves à quelque chose ! Et depuis quand t'es aussi grossière ?

Seconde voix : RAAAH !

La porte s'ouvrit finalement et notre cyber punk découvrit une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux turquoises coupés courts de fort méchante humeur.

Seconde voix : Je suis Lyly, OC à la retraite, enchantée.

Cyber punk : Kazeko, je viens pour l'interview.

Lyly : Je pari qu'elle avait oublié... 'fin bref entrez.

Kazeko : Merci.

La jeune femme fut prise de vertige face à l'étonnante hauteur de plafond de la pièce dans laquelle elle venait d'entrer. Ce devait être une sorte de salon-salle à manger-cuisine-bibliothèque. La dénommée Lyly lui indiqua un siège avant de disparaître dans un couloir sombre. Kazeko se laissa tomber sur un énorme pouf rouge, s'agrippant fermement à son bloc-note.

Elle observa la décoration d'un œil critique... On semblait avoir simplement déposé au hasard des objets glanés ici et là... Une ville table de pique-nique servant de table à la salle à manger, des énormes dés servant de tables basses, des poufs colorés, des canapés défoncés, un vieux rocking-chair, de l'équipement de cuisine placé en vrac sur de grandes caisses en bois... Au sol un grand parquet clair couvert par endroit de nattes en joncs tressés. Les murs laissaient voir leurs briques rouges, par endroit se trouvaient des petits cadres dorés à l'intérieur desquelles se trouvaient de petits paragraphes, mais Kazeko était trop loin pour pouvoir les déchiffrer. Quatre des huit murs de cette pièce hexagonale étaient entièrement couverts de grandes bibliothèques qui s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond.

Elle ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce : un petit garçon aux cheveux roux, un autre aux cheveux blanc ainsi qu'une fillette aux longs cheveux blond. Ils étaient assis dans un coin avec des quantités de feuilles éparpilleées autour d'eux. La cyber punk se leva pour s'approcher d'eux

Kazeko (d'un ton doux) : Je suis Kazeko, je suis ici pour interviewer Lulu Murdoc.

La fillette : Bonne chance.

Kazeko (étonner) : Pourquoi ?

Le rouquin : C'est le bordel dans sa tête, elle ne donne que des réponses vagues ou incompréhensibles... Et quand elle devient lucide elle change d'humeur pour un oui ou pour un non.

Les regards des enfant dévièrent au niveau de l'épaule gauche de Kazeko. Elle se retourna vivement avant d'avoir pu remarquer le sourire carnassier sur le visage du rouquin, elle se retrouva face à un jeune homme, au carré blond, à l'étonnante balafre sur la figure et au goût vestimentaire plus que douteux.

Le balafré : Vous n'avez rien à foutre ici.

Kazeko (sans se démonter) : Je suis une journaliste en formation. Je suis ici pour interviewer Lulu Murdoc.

Le balafré : Ah... L'autre folle...

La folle en question : Mello arrête de raconter des conneries et va chercher les autres !

Mello : Je suis pas ton chien !

La folle : C'est un ordre, tu n'avais qu'à pas agresser mon invitée.

Le balafré s'éloigna en jurant avant de disparaître à son tour dans le couloir sombre.

La jeune fille qui se trouvait maintenant face à Kazeko avait l'air parfaitement détendu. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et tombaient en boucles sombres sur ses épaules dégoulinant allègrement sur ses vêtement, elle portait un sarouel gris foncé et un débardeur vert pomme avec un des champignons de Mario dessus, autour de son cou une paire de goggles turquoise. Elle se grattait la cheville gauche à l'aide de son pied nu droit.

La folle : Lulu Murdoc, bienvenu dans mon usine à rêve !

Kazeko (lui tendant vivement la main) : Ravie de pouvoir enfin faire votre connaissance !

Lulu (ignorant royalement la main) : Tu sais Kaze, j'étais d'accord pour faire les choses dans les formes, mais là ça va un peu trop loin... On se connaît depuis longtemps toutes les deux et tu sais que je déteste être vouvoyée.

Kaze (retirant sa main) : Désolée, c'est ma première interview de quelqu'un de connu, je suis un peu stressée.

Lulu (pouffant) : Mais je suis pas connue ma vieille ! Et puis tu t'habilles comme ça d'habitude pour interviewer les gens ?

Pour se donner un peu de contenance Kazeko se laissa retomber sur le gros pouf et observa le jeune auteur tirer le rocking-chair près d'elle avant de s'y installer.

Lulu : Quand tu veux !

Kaze : Et bien... Tout d'abord, je voulais savoir qui était la jeune fille qui m'a ouvert.

Lulu : Hum ? Lyly ? C'est l'héroïne de ma première fanfiction... mais... j'ai terminé que le premier arc de cette série et... je l'ai arrêté. (pensive) Je crois qu'elle m'en veut un peu depuis.

Kaze : Tu peux m'en dire un peu plus sur cette série ?

Lulu : Si tu veux... C'était un putain de cross-over entre plusieurs manga. L'idée de base était plutôt pas mal : l'héroïne, Lyly donc, avait un pouvoir lui permettant de matérialiser les personnages de manga dans notre monde et d'entrer dans ces univers. Mais ça a fini en gros bordel incompréhensible par le commun des mortels, alors j'ai préféré laisser tomber.

Kaze (prend des notes) : Je vois. Et ces trois là ?

Lulu (regarde les trois enfants par dessus son épaule) : Certains des personnages de ma nouvelle fanfiction.

Kaze : Plus d'info ?

Lulu : Je préfère pas.

Kaze : La date de début de parution peut-être ?

Lulu : Je serais tentée de dire prochainement, mais... même si j'ai une idée de la trame principale je continue à changer des choses dans les premiers chapitres... des détailles... la mise en page... etc. Alors tant que je n'aurais pas avancé je ne diffuserais pas, de toute façon je ne compte pas la mettre en ligne avant d'avoir fini de diffuser la série « My Note » et terminer l'écriture de « Rubis ». (avec un éclat de rire) Je dois vraiment arrêter de bosser sur plusieurs trucs en même temps !

Kaze : Pourquoi ?

Lulu : Parce que pour une fois j'ai envie de fournir un travail abouti à mes lecteurs. J'ai regretté de ne pas avoir plus travaillé certaines de mes idées, notamment dans « My Note »... (brusquement) MAIS QU'ILS FOUTENT CES ABRUTIS ?

Mello (reviens) : Hey ! Un peu de calme !

Le blond tout habillé de cuir réapparut flanqué de quatre autres personnages.

Deux grands bruns déglingués se ressemblant à s'y méprendre. L'un avait un pull noir et l'autre un pull blanc. Celui au pull noir avait des yeux rouges grenat alors que l'autre les avaient bleu nuit.

Un gamin albinos tout habillé de blanc qui enroulait son index dans ses cheveux d'un air blasé.

Le dernier avait des cheveux roux, une cigarette à la main, un pull à rayures, un vieux jean et une paire de botte de combat.

Lulu : Putain ! Matt ! Je t'ai déjà dit un demi milliard de fois de ne pas porter de chaussures à l'intérieur !... Toi aussi Mello !

Mello : Pourquoi elle elle en porte alors ?

Lulu : Tient ! C'est vrai ça ! Kaze enlève tes bottes !

Kazeko regarda ses bottes à semelle compensée rose fluo avant de commencer à les délasser tout en continuant à suivre la conversation :

Mello (en chaussette) : Et puis d'abord ! C'est quoi cette haine des chaussures ?

Lulu : Elles entravent ma liberté.

Mello : N'importe quoi !

Lulu : Ta gueule Mello.

Les nouveaux venus s'installèrent dans les différents sièges restant.

Lulu : Et puis, ils sont où les autres ?

Near (assit sur un coussin par terre) : Hiruma dit qu'il avait rien à foutre ici, Lyly boude, May a dit de l'appeler quant on aurait besoin d'elle, les personnages de Bleach ne se sentent pas concernés, Abysse a du boulot et tu as interdit à tes autres OC de venir.

Lulu : Et Kaly ?

Near : Introuvable.

Lulu (soupir) : J'avais pourtant dit que je voulais tout le monde.

Matt (ironiquement) : Par miracle tu t'en es souvenue.

Lulu (agressivement) : Tu comptes faire un duo avec Lyly ?

Kaze : Bref ! Si on reprenait l'interview ?

Lulu (tout en jetant un regard froid à Matt) : Ouais...

Kaze : On va se lancer dans la vraie interview si tu veux bien.

Lulu émit un grognement que Kaze interpréta comme étant une réponse positive.

Kaze : Mais avant j'ai encore une petite question d'ordre personnel : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces cadres ? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce qui est écrit dedans ? Des phrases de philosophes ?

Beyond Birthday : J'imagine bien Lulu avec des phrases de philosophes sur ses murs !

Lulu grinça des dents et devint particulièrement menaçante.

L : Je crois que la meilleur solution c'est encore d'aller voir par toi même.

Kazeko se releva prestement, heureuse de trouver un alibi pour pouvoir s'éloigner du reste du groupe. Elle commença à lire l'intérieur de certains des cadres en essayant de ne pas faire attention aux exclamations de haine derrière elle. Quand le débit sonore redevint à peu près normal et que les menaces de mort eurent disparut, Kazeko se mit à lire l'un des textes :

Kazeko (lisant) : « Salut, L au carré ! (je suis actuellement sur une console qui n'écrit pas le « au carré ».) J'ai lu ta fanfiction, jusqu'ici je la trouve... Magnifique. Tu nous transportes, de l'autre côté de la Wammy's House, dans son ombre. Et c'est un véritable buffet de dégustation que tu nous laisses... »

Kazeko fut obligée d'interrompre sa lecture pour cause de reniflement humide.

Kaze (retournant dans son pouf) : Tu... pleures Lulu ?

Lulu (en larme) : Désolée, ça me fait souvent ça quand je relis ce genre de review.

L tendit un mouchoir au jeune auteur.

Kaze (toute émoustillée) : Ce sont donc toutes les review que tu as reçues ?

Lulu (avec un éclat de rire encore un peu humide) : Nan, pas toutes. Seulement les meilleures !

Kaze (aux autres) : Ça lui arrive souvent de pleurer comme ça ?

Near : De plus en plus souvent...

Beyond : Elle était plus marante avant...

Kaze : Avant quoi ?

Lulu sortit une batte de base-ball de nulle part, mettant fin aux interrogations.

Kaze (toussote) : Et tu as reçu des « mauvaises » review ?

Lulu : Je n'ai jamais reçu ce genre de review... Mais il arrive que des gens critiquent ce que je fais.

Kaze : Et ce n'est pas mauvais ?

Lulu : Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Pour moi un mauvais review c'est quand on m'insulte ou quant on critique négativement ce que j'écris ! Généralement ce sont plutôt des conseils que les lecteurs me donnent pour m'améliorer. Je les ai affichées dans mon bureau pour pouvoir m'en souvenir quand je bosse sur mes fictions!

Kaze : Nous allons donc pouvoir commencer la véritable interview !

Mello (acide) : Il serait temps ! Ça fait presque une heure que tu squattes ici !

Lulu : C'est chez moi ici, Mello. Alors arrête de faire comme si tout t'appartenait !

Mello grommela quelque chose que nous ne sommes pas autorisés à retranscrire ici.

Kaze : Comment as-tu choisi ce pseudonyme ?

Lulu : Lulu ? À cause de sa valeur numérique.

Kaze : Sa valeur numérique ?

Lulu : Oui, si tu remplaces les lettres par leur position dans l'alphabet, A = 1 et Z = 26, on obtient ça : 12/21/12/21, deux chiffres que j'adore. Ça va pas chercher plus loin.

Kaze : Et Murdoc ?

Lulu : A la base c'était pas Murdoc mais Machine -ne me demandez pas pourquoi moi même j'en sais rien- après avoir passé un été à regarder « l'agence tout risque » et écouter du Gorillaz j'ai changé pour Murdoc.

Kaze : Je ne vois pas le rapport avec « l'agence tout risque », Gorillaz et Murdoc...

Lulu : L'un des personnages de « l'agence tout risque » s'appelle Murdock et c'est aussi le cas d'un membre du groupe Gorillaz. J'ai juste choisi une orthographe différente.

Kaze : Si tu changeais de pseudo, ce serait quoi ?

Lulu : Polychrome.

Kaze : Pourquoi ?

Lulu : Parce que je produis des rêves haut en couleurs dans mon usine !

Matt : Oui : parfois elle sort spontanément des répliques de ce genre.

Lulu (avec un grand sourire) : Merci !

Kaze (prend des notes) : Comment en es-tu arrivée à écrire des fictions ?

Lulu (réfléchissant) : Hum... J'ai toujours eu tendance à me raconter des histoires -surtout quand j'étais au collège- pour fuir un peu la réalité.

Mello : On appelle ça le déni !

Lulu : Ta gueule Mello !... Bref, un jour j'ai mis ces idées sur papier. J'y ai prit goût. J'ai commencé à diffuser ces histoires sur internet. Les gens on globalement aimé... J'ai commencé à faire des fanfictions... Ils ont adoré ! Ils m'ont encouragé ! J'ai continué en fournissant un travail de plus en plus poussé. C'est grâce aux lecteurs si je continue encore aujourd'hui !

Kaze : Comment fais-tu pour écrire ? Pour te lancer dans un nouveau chapitre ?

Lulu (avec un ricanement nerveux) : Et ben... je sais pas si je peux vraiment me permettre de le dire...

Kaze : Pourquoi ?

Mello : Parce que tout le monde va découvrir que c'est une branleuse.

Lulu : Ta gueule Mello !

Mello : Ben quoi ? C'est la vérité !

Lulu (ignorant Mello) : En fait, quand je commence un nouveau chapitre je n'ai qu'une idée générale de ce qu'il va y avoir dedans... des scènes que j'ai envie d'écrire, comme la scène où May découvre la cicatrice de Mello... Généralement mes fics sont seulement une suite de scènes que j'ai longuement réfléchies et que je relis plus ou moins habillement : du remplissage. Le problème c'est que comme ça on obtient des chapitres géniaux entourés d'autres nuls -malgré ce que disent les lecteur-, de plus le rythme est très mauvais... Bref ce n'est pas du tout la bonne technique, j'en ai pris conscience que dernièrement. Un auteur, un créateur, écrit ou créé pour les autres, pas pour lui. Le moteur c'est l'amour !

Kaze (avec un sourire ému) : Comment as-tu choisi le titre de tes fanfictions ?

Lulu : Hum... Pour « My Note » je voulais quelque chose qui fasse tout de suite penser à Death Note. Pour GoD (« Godess of Delirium »)c'est le nom qu'on a donné à la bible à connerie de ma classe -cahier où je retranscris toutes les conneries dites dans la classe-, c'est un petit clin d'œil à mon lycée en quelque sorte. Pour « Rubis » je voulais un titre qui est un symbole... à un moment j'avais pensé à « rose rouge et ronce » mais finalement j'ai choisi Rubis, sans raison apparente... Peut-être que je préfère l'idée d'un minéral solide à un végétal fragile...

Kaze : Ta famille sait que tu écris ?

Lulu (se crispant légèrement) : Je pense qu'ils s'en doutent... mais je refuse de leur laisser lire quoique ce soit.

Kaze : Pourquoi ?

Lulu : C'est très personnel... J'ai réussit dernièrement à faire lire les GoD à mes amis, mais rien de plus.

Mello : Dites, si les questions concernent seulement Lulu on peut partir, non ?

Lulu (dégainant un Colt) : Si tu sors de cette pièce mon cher Mellow je te transforme en passoire.

Near : Ça a le mérite d'être clair.

Mello : Toi la larve monochrome ont t'a pas sonné !

Lulu : Ta gueule Mello !

Kazeko toussota à nouveau pour reconcentrer l'attention sur elle.

Kaze : Quels sont tes manga préférés ? Un top 5 ?

Lulu : Sans hésitation en premier c'est Death Note ! Le second je pense que c'est Eyeshield 21... Ensuite on a Otaku Girl que je conseille à tout les yaoistes. En quatrième place Bleach. Et pour finir Beelzebub.

On entendit une ricanement diabolique quelque part dans l'usine. Kazeko se crispa alors que les autres restaient parfaitement calme.

Kaze : C'était quoi ça ?

Matt (tout en s'allumant une cigarette) : Fais pas attention, c'est juste Hiruma qui débloque.

Kaze : Très bien... Death Note est incontestablement ton manga préféré ainsi que l'œuvre que tu « réécris » le plus souvent. Pourquoi ?

Lulu (en se balançant légèrement sur son rocking-chair) : J'imagine que c'est parce que l'histoire de Death Note est incroyablement complexe... mais aussi par que ce manga possède relativement peu de personnage -par rapport à Bleach par exemple- mais qu'ils sont tous très différents les uns les autres et très attachants.

Kaze : Ton personnage préféré dans Death Note ? Et pourquoi ?

Lulu : Celui que je préfère mettre en scène ou celui de l'œuvre d'origine ?

Kaze : La réponse est différente ?

Lulu : Bien sûr !

Kaze : Commence par celui que tu préfères dans le manga.

Lulu : Mail Jeevas, Matt.

Matt (plus que surprit) : HEIN ?

Lulu (en se tournant vers Matt) : Tu es l'un des personnages le plus mystérieux, celui qui dégage l'essence la plus... cool, tu as un physique qui me plaît, tu fumes et en plus tu portes des goggles !

Mello (ironique) : Une véritable déclaration d'amour.

Kaze : C'est important les goggles ?

Lulu (tapotant sa propre paire de goggles) : Très.

Kaze : Et pour le personnage que tu préfères mettre en scène.

Lulu : Mello.

Mello s'étouffa avec le chocolat qu'il venait de croquer. Matt commença à lui taper dans le dos avec un sourire compatissant.

Lulu (ignorant l'intervention de Mello) : Mello est exactement le genre de personnage que j'aime : il est à la fois intelligent, beau, légèrement pervers et colérique avec cependant un cœur tendre... doux... moelleux.

Beyond (pensif) : Alors c'est pour ça qu'on l'appel Mellow...

Lulu : En bref c'est un personnage à la psychologie complexe mais terriblement amusante à travailler.

Mello émit un son incompréhensible.

Kaze : Pour la suite je vais avoir besoin de tes OC.

Lulu : Je suis désolée, mais tu vas devoir te contenter de May et Abysse. Si les autres viennent ce serait du spoil.

Kaze (montrant les trois enfants de son crayon) : Et ces trois là ?

Lulu : Même combat. Beyond, tu veux bien être gentil et aller me chercher May et Abysse ?

Beyond grogna avant de hocher la tête et de s'éloigner dans un couloir sombre.

Kaze : Et Lyly ?

Lulu (soupir) : Elle ne voudra pas, elle a très mauvais caractère.

L : Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même.

Lulu : Je sais : c'est moi qui l'ai créé comme ça.

Beyond revint accompagné de deux jeune femmes.

L'une avait de longs cheveux roux-rouge, une jupe rouge et noire et une chemise blanche.

L'autre dégageait quelque chose de très aquatique... Une peau dorée comme le sable, des cheveux comme de l'écume et des yeux comme des abymes.

Toute deux s'installèrent confortablement sans mot dire.

Lulu : Je te présente donc May, la petite sœur de Matt dans la série « My Note » où elle est également l'héroïne, et Abysse, médecin de la Wammy's House dans la série « Rubis ». Elle fera également une apparition dans « My Note ».

Kaze : Comment créais-tu ces OC ? Et pourquoi ?

Lulu : Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien... Peut-être que c'est question d'avoir une présence dans mes séries ?

Mello : Squatteuse.

Lulu : Ta gueule Mello ! Comment ?... Hum...

Lulu regarda ses OC à la recherche d'explications à donner.

Lulu (au bout d'un certain temps) : Pour May je voulais un personnage qui ressemble physiquement à Matt comme c'est sa sœur... Pour le caractère il n'y en avait pas vraiment de prédéfini... C'est peut-être pour ça que je la trouve ennuyeuse maintenant...

May : Hey !

Lulu (ignorance affiché) : Pour ce qui est de son nom c'est tout d'abord son pseudo, May, qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Par la suite j'ai choisi un prénom ayant un lien avec ce pseudo : Mélanie.

Kaze : Et pour Abysse ?

Lulu : A vrai dire quand j'ai commencé à parler du médecin de la Wammy's House je m'imaginais un vieux type genre Watari : un personnage très secondaire qui n'aurait pas de vrai rôle dans la série. Puis j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée que ce médecin devienne un élément important. J'ai choisi de créer une jeune femme pour casser avec cette image de vieux bonhomme. Je voulais quelqu'un de chaleureux pour contraster avec le reste de la Wammy's House. À partir de cette idée j'ai commencé à réfléchir à un physique correspondant... Puis j'ai eu l'idée de ces descriptions aquatiques et j'ai trouvé un nom qui correspondait : Abysse.

May (acide) : Je constate que tu as beaucoup plus réfléchit pour Abysse que pour moi.

Lulu : C'est surtout que j'ai beaucoup progressé entre vos deux créations. Il y a presque trois ans d'écart !

Kaze : Tient d'ailleurs ! Depuis combien de temps tu écris des fanfiction ?

Lulu : J'en écris depuis... ben... pas loin de cinq ans mine de rien !

Kaze : Et depuis quand tu les diffuses ?

Lulu : Ça fera quatre ans en novembre.

Kaze (tout en continuant de prendre des notes) : Maintenant je vais m'adresser à tes personnages si tu veux bien.

Lulu (en riant) : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas tu sais !

Mello : Y a intérêt !

Lulu : … Sauf Mello...

Mello : QUOI ?

Lulu : Je plaisante, même si à mon avis personne ne voudrais de toi.

Mello commença à insulter copieusement Lulu qui l'ignora et qui invita par un signe Kazeko à continuer.

Kaze : Je voulais donc avoir votre avis sur les fictions de Lulu, et sur Lulu d'une manière générale.

Tout les personnages se mirent à parler en même temps et de plus en plus fort pour couvrir la voix des autres. Lulu les rappela à l'ordre en tirant un coup de feu dans le plafond.

Lulu : Un peu de calme bordel ! Vous êtes censés être des adultes ! (plus calmement à Kazeko) T'inquiète c'est juste une balle à blanc.

Kaze se laissa aller à un sourire de soulagement avant de se reconcentrer sur son interview :

Kaze : Et si le plus vieux commençait ?

Lulu : C'est Abysse la plus vieille.

Abysse (de son habituelle voix de brume) : Hum ? Les fictions de Lulu ? Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser... J'ai essayer d'analyser la psychologie de cette jeune femme par rapport à ses textes... Et j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle était incapable de mener une idée jusqu'au bout sans en changer en cour de route.

Mello : On le sait tous, ça.

Kaze : C'est tout ?

Abysse : Je crois.

Kaze (prend des notes) : Suivant ?

L : Mon avis donc ? Lulu est capable de terminer environ 40% des fics qu'elle a commencées.

Lulu : Hey ! Depuis quelques temps je vais au bout de mes projets !

L : Le pourcentage tire donc vers le haut, mais je ne m'attends pas à des miracles. Pour ce qui est du personnage... elle a une nature plutôt douce et généreuse, mais elle a quelques fois des crises de colère et de mauvaises humeurs pénibles à passer pour son entourage... surtout pour ses personnages qui ont alors une nette tendance à s'en prendre plein la gueule.

Lulu (boudeuse) : En attendant c'est dans cet état d'esprit que j'ai écrit certains de mes meilleurs GoD !

Abysse : Il semblerait d'ailleurs que ça a un effet thérapeutique sur toi.

Lulu (pouffant) : Tu m'étonnes ! Quand tu ponds quelque chose comme la demande en mariage de Matt tu peux être que de bonne humeur !

L : T'as spoilé là.

Lulu : Mais non... j'aurais déjà mit en ligne le chapitre de GoD en question quand l'interview sera diffusé.

Kaze : Au suivant... Beyond c'est ça ?

Lulu : On connaît pas son âge mais je pense qu'il est plus vieux que le suivant sur la liste.

Kaze : Donc c'est à Beyond.

Beyond : Ce que je pense des fictions de Lulu... J'ai l'impression qu'elle aime bien me mettre en scène d'une manière générale...

Lulu (commentant) : T'es le suivant sur ma liste.

Beyond (continuant comme si de rien n'était) : … et qu'elle essaye de casser mon image de psychopathe, même s'il lui arrive de l'utiliser.

Lulu (toujours en commentant) : Uniquement dans les GoD.

Beyond (ignorance affichée) : Elle montre donc une image de moi sensible et plutôt sentimentale... C'est pas pour me déplaire, mais elle le fait pas toujours habillement et elle s'éloigne peut-être un peu trop de mon univers d'origine (Another Note).

Lulu : Ça c'est de la critique constructive ! Merci Beyond ! Mais t'inquiète pas j'y travaille !

Beyond (avec un sourire) : Merci.

Kaze : Je parlais des fics en général pas de ta place dans celles-ci.

Beyond : Pour ce qui est de ses fics je suis du même avis que L : c'est bien mais elle peut faire mieux.

Lulu : Et elle y travaille !

Kaze : Et que penses-tu de Lulu ?

Beyond : Perso je trouve que ses phases de mauvaise humeur sont plutôt productives... D'une manière générale j'aime bien le personnage.

Lulu (surprise) : Ah bon ?

Beyond : T'es plutôt marrante comme nana.

Lulu (légèrement rougissante) : Merci...

Kaze : Au suivant !

Mello (triomphalement) : C'EST MOI !

Lulu (à voix basse) : Ce jour devait arriver...

Kaze (perplexe) : Donc ?

Mello : Ses fics sont nulles à chier sauf quand bien sûr je lui fais l'honneur d'y apparaître !

Lulu (bas à Kazeko) : Cette réaction est due au fait que j'ai tendance à en faire un égocentrique.

Mello : 'fin bon, dans les bonus de « My Note » elle m'a montré dans une manière que j'ai du mal à comprendre.

Lulu : Attention aux spoils Mel'.

Mello : C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire sur le sujet... ET ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER MEL'

Lulu (sarcastique) : J'imaginais que tu allais accaparer ton temps de parole plus longtemps.

Mello (avec un sourire mauvais) : T'inquiète, je compte pas rester discret longtemps.

Lulu : C'est bien ce que je craignais.

Kaze : Et pour ce qui est de Lulu ? Tu en penses quoi ?

Lulu (ressortant son Colt) : Je t'interdis de répondre à cette question !

Mello (ironiquement) : Ben pourquoi ?

Lulu : Parce que j'ai encore un minimum d'amour propre.

Kazeko observa silencieusement la bataille de regard entre Lulu et Mello qui fini par se renfoncer dans son fauteuil avec un grand sourire aux lèvres qui signifiait : « je me vengerais ».

Kaze : Matt, c'est ton tour.

Matt, plongé dans un de ses jeux vidéos, ne répondit pas. Il fallut que Lulu tire dans la dite console pour que le rouquin se préoccupe à nouveau de la conversation.

Matt : Pardon ?

Kaze : Qu'est-ce que tu penses des fics de Lulu et de leur auteur ?

Matt : Les fics... D'une manière générale j'aime bien : c'est écrit avec un certain humour malgré les thèmes plutôt sombres abordés... ça va comme ça ?

Kaze : Euh... Oui. Et pour ce qui est de Lulu ?

Matt : J'aimerais qu'elle arrête de détruire mes consoles, de me piquer mes cigarettes et de passer ses nerfs sur moi parce que Mello l'a met en rage.

Lulu : Tient d'ailleurs passe-moi une cigarette !

Matt : Vous voyez !

Matt lança tout de même son paquet à Lulu qui s'alluma un cigarette et commença à expirer de longues volutes de fumée blanche en se laissant aller dans son rocking-chair.

Kaze : Et toi Near, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Near : J'apparais, pour ainsi dire, presque jamais dans les fictions de Lulu, alors je suis le plus mal placé pour en parler.

Kaze : Comment ça se fait, Lulu ?

Lulu (avec une légère grimace) : Et bien... à une époque je détestais Near.

Kaze : Pour quelles raisons ?

Lulu : Pour moi il était juste une gène pour le couple Matt & Mello. Ce n'est que dernièrement que je me suis attachée à ce personnage pour son côté « mignon ».

Kaze : Et pourquoi tu ne l'utilises pas ?

Lulu : J'arrive pas à me mettre à sa place. Near a un caractère diamétralement opposé au mien... Je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne excuse de la part d'un auteur, mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux à son sujet... même si je n'arriverais jamais à en faire mon personnage principal.

Abysse : Ce serait un bon moyen d'arriver à mieux le comprendre.

Lulu : Peut-être.

Kaze : Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle, Near ?

Near : Elle est comme Mello : impulsive, agressive et sentimentale.

Lulu s'étouffa avec la fumée de sa cigarette et Mello avec un autre morceau de chocolat.

Lulu (les larmes aux yeux) : Putain on me l'avait jamais faites celle-là !

Mello (fou de rage) : JE N'AI AUCUNS POINTS COMMUNS AVEC CETTE FOLLE !

Lulu (en riant) : Je savais pas qu'il avait autant d'humour !

Kazeko resta quelque peu interdite face aux réaction des deux intéressés.

Mello jurait du mieux qu'il savait en insultant copieusement « l'autre folle » et « cette putain de crevette albinos ».

Lulu riait aux larmes en félicitant Near pour son trait d'humour.

Quant ils furent calmés Kazeko pu continuer son travail :

Kaze : Bien, il ne reste plus que May.

Lyly (débarquant de nul part) : Et moi !

Kaze : Qui est la plus vieille ?

May : C'est moi !

Lyly : Non moi !

Les deux jeunes femme se foudroyaient mutuellement du regard lorsque Lulu reprit la parole sur un ton diplomate :

Lulu : C'est May la plus vieille... et je croyais que tu boudais Lyly.

Lyly : Je fais ce que je veux !

Lulu : Sauf que tu n'as rien à foutre ici. On parle de mes fics actuelles, là.

Lyly : RAAAAAAAAH !

La jeune femme disparut dans un couloir en continuant de se plaindre de sa situation. De son côté Lulu ricanait diaboliquement. En se rendant compte que tout le monde l'observait elle s'exclama :

Lulu : Quoi ? C'est pas un hall de gare ici ! On ne participe pas à cette interview quand ça nous chante !

Kaze (après avoir longuement contemplé Lulu) : … Donc, May, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

May : Ben... Comme l'a fait remarquer ma créatrice...

Lulu (avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé) : Appelle-moi encore ta créatrice...

May jeta un regard froid au jeune auteur avant de continuer :

May : Comme elle l'a fait remarquer donc, ma fiction est la moins poussée, la moins travaillée comme elle dit, je sais qu'elle a progressé depuis mais je trouve ça quand même dommage.

Lulu (plus sérieusement) : Je vais peut-être -j'insiste sur le peut-être- réécrire « My Note » en insistant un peu plus sur le caractère de May et en donnant plus de détails sur certains points... Comme May je pense que c'est vraiment dommage de présenter ce travail bâclé.

Kaze : Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de Lulu ?

May : Elle est folle, cinglée, complètement déboussolée... mais malgré tout ces défauts je la trouve très attachante.

Lulu au bord des larmes se jeta dans les bras de la rouquine et la serra à tel point qu'on pu nettement entendre les côtes de sa victime craquer. Kazeko les pris en photo pour illustrer son article avant de se tourner vers les autres pour continuer son travail :

Kaze : Si vous deviez choisir une musique qui symboliserait l'univers de Lulu ?

Tous : « Mad World » de Michael Andrews.

Kaze (amusée) : Je vois que vous êtes tous d'accords sur cette question.

Matt : Perso je pense que « What A Wonderful World » de Louis Armstrong lui irait bien aussi... Et puis c'est plus gai que « Mad World ».

Lulu relâcha May au bord de l'évanouissement et retourna dans son rocking-chair.

Kaze : C'est bientôt la fin de cet entretient... Mais avant : As-tu des fanfictions à conseiller ?

Lulu : Les miennes !

Kaze : Je pensais plutôt à celles d'autres auteurs...

Lulu : J'avais compris... Sans hésitation je conseille The Storm de Mauguine et Incendie de Tachika's Lullaby. Deux fics merveilleusement bien écrites... Pour la petite histoire : c'est elles qui m'ont données envie de travailler plus profondément mes fics -notamment la nouvelle-.

Kaze : Pour finir : as-tu des personnes à remercier ?

Lulu : Plein ! Tout d'abord je remercie ma famille qui est ma source d'inspiration préférée et tout particulièrement ma mère. Ensuite je remercie mes amis : ma 'tite Trottinette, mon 'tit Ange, m'Ako-chan, ma chère Choppy, mon Super Gay préféré, mon Mello personnel et tout ceux que j'ai oublié. Je remercie chaleureusement et tout particulièrement Jeremiah Hawkins, mon sempaï, qui me soutient depuis mes débuts sur . Rose-Eliade qui me lit toujours avec assiduité en m'encourageant ainsi à poster régulièrement et Alysses Keehl avec qui je partage de bons gros délires... Je remercie également tout ceux qui m'ont lus, me lisent ou me liront.

Kaze : Ce sera donc le mot de la fin ! Merci à tous pour votre accueil et votre patience !

Kazeko se leva pour partir mais fut rattrapée par Matt qui se glissa entre la porte et elle.

Matt : Tu vas pas partir comme ça quand même ! On va arroser tout ça !

Kaze : C'est à dire que...

Lulu : FAIT PETER L'ALCOOL !

May : BIERE !

Mello : VODKA !

Beyond : TEQUILA !

Matt : WISKY !

L, Abysse et Near restèrent muet et s'éclipsèrent discrètement.

L'article s'arrête ici. (et c'est probablement mieux comme ça)

* * *

_**Kaze : Pour info mon pseudo se prononce "Kazéko" et signifie "enfant du vent"**_

_**Lulu : (s'abstient de tout commentaire débile)**_

_**Kaze : Par ailleurs je ne fais pas réellement des études de journaliste. Je suis dans le même lycée que Lulu et je l'ai interviewé pour lui faire plaisir.**_

_**Lulu : C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire ! Le 23 juin pour ceux qui suivent pas au fond...**_

_**Kaze : Bref : nous remercions chaleureusement Shiro qui a prêté sa voix à L, Near, Beyond, Abysse et Matt et Hiruma Junior qui a interprété Mello, May et Lyly.**_

_**Lulu : Comme c'est étrange ! Il y en a un qui fait les personnages "normaux" et l'autre qui fait les "tarés".**_

_**Kaze : Dans ce cas Hiruma Junior aurait dû jouer ton rôle.**_

_**Lulu : T'es méchante.**_

_**Kaze : ... Nous remercions tout ceux qui ont lu cette interview jusqu'au bout.**_

_**Lulu : C'est vrai que par moment tu décroches un peu.**_

_**Kaze : Et c'est la principale intéressée qui dit ça...**_

Signé : L² et KaZeKo


	2. Les états d'âmes de Lulu Murdoc

Kazeko était de nouveau devant la grande usine désaffecté. Suite à l'engouement des lecteurs suite à la première interview _(ironie)_ son rédacteur en chef lui en avait commandé une seconde.

Cette fois ci la jeune femme avait opté pour une tenu rappelant le style gotique lolita : une robe à volant rouge et noire, des nœuds de satin un peut partout, des babies compenser noires... Elle avait même réussit à faire des anglaises avec sa chevelure brune.

Elle serra son dictaphone dans sa mains avant de s'avancer vers la cloche en bronze de ses cauchemars. Kazeko l'actionna plus doucement que la première fois lui permettant ainsi de conserver son ouïe malgré le bruit retentissant.

Après avoir attendu quelques minutes, un jeune homme vint lui ouvrir.

Il avait des cheveux noires totalement indisciplinés, un visage pâles et de grand yeux rouges.

Le jeune homme : Bonjour, Kazeko Miyazaki.

Il avait une voix grave, légèrement traînante, très inquiétante.

Kaze (interdite) : Vous... vous êtes Beyond Birthday ?

Le jeune homme : Non, son fils : Believe Birthday.

Kaze : Une création de Lulu ?

Believe : Exact. Puis-je vous aider ?

Kaze : Je suis venu interviewer Lulu Murdoc.

Believe : Je vois... Suivez moi.

Kazeko pénétra à l'intérieur de l'usine dans le salon-salle à manger-cuisine-bibliothèque, mais contrairement à la première fois son guide se dirigeait vers le couloir de gauche. Ce tunnel devait faire une dizaine de mètre et était éclairé uniquement par la lumière venant de ses deux extrémités.

Kaze : Où allons-nous ?

Believe : Dans le salon.

Kaze (surprise) : Mais le salon est derrière nous !

Believe : Le premier salon fait office de débarra, Lulu y met les meubles qu'elle ne peux pas se résoudre à jeté.

Kaze : Je vois... Il y a plusieurs salons ?

Believe : Quatre si on compte le débarra.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au bout du tunnel.

La pièce dans laquelle ils venaient d'entré était nettement plus petite que la première. Elle était carré, le sol était en parquet blanc où l'on avait placé quelques tapis turquoise, les murs en briques rouges étaient couverts images de personnages de manga et de personnes célèbres, de grande fenêtres donnant sur un parc laissé à l'abandon, une grande cheminé était légèrement enfoncé dans le sol au centre de la pièce autour de laquelle se trouvait un grand canapé circulaire blanc où pouvait s'installer une dizaine de personnes sans problème.

Lulu leva la tête vers eux et parut surprise de voire Kazeko.

Lulu (en effet surprise) : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Kaze ?

À côté d'elle se trouvait Abysse avec qui elle jouait aux dames.

Kaze : C'est mon rédacteur en chef qui m'envoie. On a reçu beaucoup de lettre suite à la première interview _(ironie is back)_ et il a décidé d'en faire une nouvelle.

Lulu : Je vois... (à Abysse) On reprendra cette partie plus tard si tu veux bien.

Abysse : Aucun problème.

Lulu : Tu vas avoir besoin de mes personnages ?

Kaze : Oui, au moins pour l'ambiance.

Lulu : Tu peux aller les chercher Abysse ?

Abysse : Tous ?

Lulu : Tout ceux qui font parti de l'univers Death Note.

Abysse : Même X, Y et Z ?

Lulu : Pas pour cette fois, et range le jeu si te plaît.

Abysse se leva, prit le plateau du jeu avant d'enjamber le dossier du canapé pour sortir.

Lulu : Venez vous installer !

Kazeko retira ses chaussures avant d'enjamber à son tour le dossier pour s'asseoir à quelques place de Lulu. Believe les rejoins et s'installa à l'opposé de Lulu.

Cette fois ci Lulu portait une chemise vert-acidulé et un jean troué. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux blonds foncés en une natte qui reposait docilement sur son épaule gauche. Toujours pied nu elle c'était installé en tailleur sur les coussins.

Lulu : Tu aurais pu me prévenir quand même !

Kaze : Désolée, mais le rédacteur en chef à beaucoup insisté sur le côté urgent de l'affaire.

Lulu soupira avant de posé les yeux sur Believe.

Lulu : Timide ?

Believe : Je ne vois absolument pas ce que je suis venu faire ici.

Lulu : Nous éblouir de ta beauté ténébreuse.

Believe soupira et baissa la tête, Kazeko aurait juré l'avoir vu rougir.

Lulu (avec un sourire satisfait) : Et sinon, le boulot ?

Kaze : Tes fans nous font la vie dure.

Lulu (pouffant) : Je ne suis toujours pas célèbre ma petite Kaze, je n'est donc toujours pas de fan !

Kaze : Si tu le dis !

Abysse pénétra de nouveau dans la pièce accompagner de tout un petit monde.

Tout d'abord il y avait Mello, Matt, May, Beyond, L et Near.

Mais il y avait également une paire de rouquin aux cheveux ébouriffer.

Une fillette aux boucles qui rappelait la couleur du caramel ou du chocolat au lait en robe à rayure noires et roses qui trônait dans les bras de Mello.

Une autre fillette aux long cheveux blanc et à la peau pâle.

Et une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain qui avait prit la petite albinos dans ses bras.

Kaze (surprise) : Ça fait du monde !

Lulu : Oui... Mais avant de les présentés je conseille à tout ceux qui n'ont pas lu la fin de « My Note » et qui ont l'intention de le faire de ne pas lire la suite de cette interview... tout le monde est maître de ses choix, et par conséquent je ne peux -ni ne veux- forcer mes lecteurs à suivre mes conseilles.

Kaze : Merci pour cette mise en garde !

Lulu (souriant) : Je suis là pour ça !

Tout ce petit monde s'installa dans le grand canapé et les présentations commencèrent :

Lulu (désignant les deux rouquins) : Nous avons donc Ryû et Rui, les fils de May et L.

Kaze (surprise) : May et L ?!

Lulu (fronçant les sourcils) : Je croyais que tu avais lu « My Note ».

Kaze (rougissant) : C'est à dire que... j'ai légèrement fait l'impasse sur les bonus pour être franche.

Lulu (ironique) : C'est sérieux ça... Bref, (montrant la première fillette installée sur les genoux de Mello) voici Lightning, la fille adoptive de Matt et Mello.

Mello (d'une voix particulièrement niaise) : Mon petit éclaire au caramel... (embrasse la fillette sur la joue)

Lightning sourit alors que Matt soupirait.

Lulu (en répriment un sourire) : Ensuite (désigne la petite albinos et la jeune femme aux cheveux châtain) nous avons la petite famille de Near : sa « femme » Linda et sa fille Shiroko.

Kaze : J'ai du mal à imaginé Near avec une famille...

Lulu : Moi aussi, mais je suis plutôt fière du résultat.

Kaze : J'ai donc un certain nombre de question auquel vous allez devoir répondre.

Mello : Génial...

Kazeko alluma son dictaphone avant de ce lancer dans son interview qu'elle espérait moins mouvementé que la première.

Kaze : Est-ce que tu as l'intention d'arrêter d'écrire des fanfictions ?

Lulu : Non.

Beyond : C'est ce que j'appelle une réponse claire, précise et efficace.

Lulu : Comme moi !

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Lulu apparemment très fière de son trait d'humour.

Lulu (plus sérieusement) : Je ne sais pas si je pourrais écrire des fanfictions toute ma vie, mais je n'arrêterais jamais d'écrire en tout cas ! JAMAIS !...

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

Lulu : A vrai dire, j'aimerais bien en faire mon métier, mais je pense que je suis encore loin d'avoir le niveau requis... Et puis, je préfère créé en 3D plutôt qu'à l'écrit.

Linda : Il faut dire que c'est deux choses vraiment différente.

Lulu : C'est surtout plus facile de mettre de la distance entre toi et une statuette ou un vase plutôt qu'entre toi et un texte... hum... je ne sais pas si je me suis exprimé comme il faut... mais, disons que c'est plus simple de faire partager un travail plastique qu'un texte, c'est moins personnelle, plus pudique...

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais ne sembla rien ne vouloir ajouter de plus.

Kaze : Quel est ton auteur préféré ? Je parle d'auteur professionnel.

Lulu (après un petit temps de réflexion) : Daniel Pennac.

Kaze : Pourquoi ?

Lulu : Je sais pas... je crois que j'aime l'univers de ses romans... sa manière d'écrire, son franc parler... l'espèce d'humour qui habite toujours ses textes... ses personnages haut en couleurs... c'est difficile à dire... j'aime, c'est tout.

Kaze : Je passe peut-être du coq à l'âne, mais, quelle est ta matière préféré ?

Lulu : Les maths.

Kaze (surprise) : Les maths ?!

Ryû : Attend... attend... tu passes ton temps à écrire mais ta matière préféré c'est les maths ? C'est moi ou il y a quelque chose qui cloche ?

Lulu : Mais non, c'est juste que j'ai toujours adoré tout ce qui concernait les chiffres... Quand j'ai choisi mon pseudo j'y est fait attention. Quand je choisi la date de naissance de mes personnages j'y fait attention. Quand j'entends les infos je retiens plus facilement les chiffres etc.

Rui : C'est pour ça que nous somme nés un 02/02... tu trouvais ça amusant pour des jumeaux ?

Lulu : T'as tout comprit.

Kaze : (enchaînant) Quel est ta couleur préféré ?

Mello : Cette question est digne d'un primaires !

May : Tu es jaloux Mello.

Mello (sauvagement) : Jaloux de quoi ?!

May : Que Lulu est plus de question que toi.

Mello grogna.

L : L'interview est loin d'être fini, attendons de voire la suite.

Lulu : Je peux répondre à ma question ?

Mello : Nan.

Lulu foudroya Mello du regard.

Lulu : Le turquoise.

Linda : Pourtant en te voyant c'est le vert pomme qui vient à l'esprit.

Lulu : Je trouve que ce vert me va mieux que le turquoise... mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'en porté.

Linda : C'est vrai jusqu'à un certain point, d'après moi les couleurs chaudes et vives te mettent plus en valeur.

Lulu : Parce que j'ai le teint pâle ?

Linda : Oui, et les yeux marrons/verts.

Lulu : J'ai toujours été contre cette théorie qui vise à assortir les vêtements d'une personne avec ses yeux. Le maquillage je comprends, mais les vêtement s'accorde mieux à la couleur de peau d'après moi.

Linda : Dans certains cas ça marche très bien.

Lulu (pensive) : C'est vrai que le gris va particulièrement à mon petit frère qui a les yeux bleus...

Ryû : Et c'est repartie pour un tour...

Kaze : C'est à dire ?

Rui : Elles ont régulièrement de longs dialogues aux sujets des couleurs, des valeurs, des différentes techniques d'expression artistique, etc...

Kaze : Je vois...

Kazeko attendis patiemment que l'attention de Lulu se reconcentre sur elle, mais quand la conversation dériva sur une artiste qui utilisait des insectes pour faire ses œuvres _(véridique)_ elle dû se rendre à l'évidence :

Kaze (d'une voix forte) : Vous reprendrez cette conversation plus tard ! Nous avons une interview en route !

Lulu eu un air franchement déboussolée, comme si elle s'étonnait de voir autant de gens autour d'elle. Puis son expression mua en un sourire quant elle reprit :

Lulu : Excuse nous, mais quand on est passionné on ne fait plus vraiment attention à la réalité.

Kazeko hocha la tête plus se reconcentra sur son travail :

Kaze : Quelle est ta boisson préféré ?

Mello : Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! Il y a que des gamins qui te lisent ou quoi ?!

Abysse : Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver comme ça, ce n'est pas bon pour ce que tu as.

Mello : Et qu'est-ce que j'ai d'après toi ?

Abysse : Une chiantisite aiguë.

Mello poussa une exclamation de rage alors que tout le monde explosaient à nouveau de rire.

Lulu : Ma boisson préféré c'est le thé glacé.

Kaze : Quel est ton plat préféré ?

Lulu : Le...

Mello (la coupant) : Bon ! Ça suffit !

Lulu : Qu'est-ce que...

Mello (la coupant à nouveau) : Pourquoi est-ce qu'on te pose ce genre de question ?! Est-ce que ça va aider tes lecteurs à mieux comprendre tes fics ?! Si tu réponds « la salade verte », est-ce que tes lecteurs vont se dire : « Hum... elle aime la salade verte, ça explique beaucoup l'importance qu'elle donne aux caractères de ses personnages et la relations entre eux... » ? NON ! Alors arrête avec ces question stupide Kaze et reconcentre toi sur le plus important : les fics. C'est ça qui est intéressant ! Si des personnes lisent ce truc c'est pas pour savoir ce qu'elle est en réalité, dans la « vrai » vie ! C'est pour savoir comment une personne lambda est devenu Lulu Murdoc, un auteur qui, mine de rien, commence à se faire un nom.

Il reprit son souffle avant de continuer :

Mello : Les deux premières questions étaient pertinentes, mais là c'est n'importe quoi !

Un silence accueillit les propos de Mello. Au bout d'un certain temps Lulu reprit la parole :

Lulu : Pour une fois je suis plutôt d'accord avec Mello, ma vie privé ne regarde pas mes lecteurs. S'ils veulent du sensationnelle ils n'ont qu'à ouvrir un magasine « people »

Kaze : Très bien... Alors pourquoi est-ce que toi et Mello passez votre temps à vous mettre sur la gueule ?

Lulu : Je...

Abysse (l'interrompant) : J'aimerais répondre à cette question, si tu veux bien.

Lulu (interdite) : Si tu veux...

Abysse (prenant un ton très professionnel) : Selon moi Mello et Lulu sont secrètement attiré l'un par l'autre, et comme ils sont incapable de montré leurs sentiments autrement que par la violence ils ont une nette tendance à s'en prendre à l'autre.

Lulu et Mello furent abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Ils échangèrent un regard puis Lulu pris la parole d'un ton très digne :

Lulu : Je ne suis pas attiré par Mello. Si c'était le cas je ne le mettrais pas dans chacune de mes fictions avec Matt, je le casserais avec un ou une OC dans lequel je me retrouverais. Plus sérieusement, je pense que l'entente est très difficile parce que comme l'a fait remarqué Near la dernière fois nous avons un caractère similaire qui nous pousse à s'imposer aux autres, une espèce fierté mal placé si vous voulez. Quand deux caractères comme ça ce rencontre il est normal qu'il y est confrontation, non ?

Mello : Ça me fait mal de te dire ça, mais... merci.

Lulu : De rien. Mais par ailleurs c'est vrai que j'adore Mel'

Mello : ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER COMME CA !

Abysse : Et tu te comporte comme ça avec tes amis réelles ?

Lulu : Ouais.

Beyond : Je les plains.

Lulu sourit avant d'invité Kazeko à continuer.

Kaze : Comment fais-tu lorsque tu perds l'inspiration pour une fic ?

Lulu : Je...

Matt : (la coupant) J'imagine que tu vas répondre un truc genre : « Je ne perds JAMAIS l'inspiration ! »

Lulu : … Bien sûr que je perds l'inspiration parfois, souvent même, enfin... pas vraiment l'inspiration, plutôt l'envie.

Kaze : Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Lulu : Tout.

Kazeko l'interrogea du regard alors elle enchaîna :

Lulu : Parfois, je me demande pourquoi je fais tout ça, pourquoi je perds mon temps à ces trucs idiots alors que je pourrais faire autre chose comme passer mon code, travailler pour l'école, passer du temps avec mes amis, dessiner...

Lulu sembla s'éteindre de l'intérieur, puis, elle se réanima :

Lulu : Dans ces moment là, je relis mes reviews, je relis tout ce que mes lecteurs m'ont dit, tout ses encouragements, tout cet amour qu'ils portent à mes fics, tout le temps qu'ils ont passé avec moi en lisant mes lignes... Et c'est à ce moment là que je me dis que j'ai raison de faire ce que je fais, parce que j'aime ça, et que je ne pourrais jamais m'en passé, parce que sans ça je n'aurais pas « connu » certaine personne qui ont beaucoup marqué ma vie -je pense notamment à une belge-russe avec qui j'ai passé toute une soirée du nouvel an à parler-...

Elle inclina la tête sur le côté avant de continuer :

Lulu : Après avoir lu tout ces reviews, je me dis que, j'aurais vraiment raté ma vie si je n'avais pas écrit toute ses fics et tout ses OS... Je me dis que j'ai bien fait et que de toute façon, il ne faut regretter aucun de ses choix.

Certains personnages écrasèrent une petite larmes en pensant à toute les aventures qu'ils n'auraient pas vécu si elle avait laissé tomber, si elle n'avait pas eu tout ces reviews, si elle n'avait pas connu l'amour que lui apporte les lecteurs et tout les bons moments qu'elle leurs offre.

Après avoir laissé l'atmosphère revenir à la normal, Kazeko reprit :

Kaze : Pourquoi avoir choisit d'écrire le numéro de tes chapitres en chiffre romain plutôt qu'en chiffre arabe dans My Note ?

Lulu : Pour faire comme dans le « How to use it » du Death Note, parce qu'ils ont une place importante dans Another Note, et aussi parce que j'adore les chiffres romain, je les trouve beaucoup plus mieux bien que les classiques chiffres arabes.

Mello : Et aussi parce que tu adores faire chier le monde.

Lulu : (après un temps de réflexion) C'est pas faux...

Kaze : Bon... pourquoi avoir choisi de mettre autant d'enfant dans les bonus de « My Note » ?

Lulu : Pour montré que la nouvelle génération allait prendre la relève, c'est aussi simple que ça. Si je voulais je pourrais facilement commencé une nouvelle série ou un nouvel arc racontant la suite de « My Note », mais je trouve que ça a assez duré comme ça alors j'ai résumé dans les bonus.

Kaze : Pourquoi Rui et Ryû ont-ils un caractère aussi différent ?

Lulu : Avant d'agir ainsi je me suis longuement intéressé à la question. Était-il possible que des vrais jumeaux soit à se point différent ? Le caractère d'une personne était-il définie par la génétique ? Bref : j'ai posé la question à un ami qui a un frère jumeau. Il m'a répondu que son frère et lui avait des caractères très différent. Comme ce sont de vrai jumeaux j'ai conclu que c'était possible.

Kaze (après avoir longuement fixé Lulu) : La question c'est pourquoi.

Lulu : Ah ! Pardon, j'avais pas fait attention... Comme je l'est déjà dis j'aime beaucoup le caractère de Mello -puisqu'il serait semblable au mien- alors je voulais qu'ils aient le même caractère que lui en plus espiègles... Mais rapidement je me suis rendu compte que comme ça il était presque impossible de les reconnaître, notamment lorsqu'ils parlaient, alors j'ai commencer à les dissocier pendant les dialogue : Rui fait des phrases longues et réfléchit alors que Ryû en fait des courtes et agressives. C'est en suivant cette idée que j'ai dissocier leurs caractères au fur et à mesure qu'ils grandissaient, la transformation c'est fait lentement.

Ryû (fronçant les sourcils) : Mais j'y pense... En fait on ressemble au jumeaux Wesley... En fait tu vois tout les jumeaux comme eux ?! Tu te prend pas la tête toi !

Lulu : Pas du tout Ryû, et d'après moi vous ne leur ressembler pas du tout ! Et puis j'ai créé beaucoup de jumeaux dans ma « carrière », quelques triplés aussi, et ils ont toujours eu des caractères et des personnalité poussé ! Tous mes personnages sont différent les uns des autres ! Ce que tu viens de dire est une insulte à mon génie créatif ! Tout n'est que hasard ! REGARDE MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE RYÛ !

Kazeko fut surprise par cette brusque monté en adrénaline du jeune auteur qui foudroyait Ryû -qui discutait paisiblement avec son frère- du regard. Kaze décida de changer de sujet :

Kaze (le plus naturellement possible) : Est-ce qu'un inconnu t'as déjà arrêté dans la rue ?

Lulu (se calmant brusquement) : Non ! Heureusement non ! La grande majorité de mes lecteurs ne connaissent pas mon visage -à vrai dire il doivent être deux ou trois à le connaître... d'ailleurs je me méfie parce que l'une de ses personnes vie pas si loin de chez moi...-, et puis je ne sais absolument pas comment je réagirais dans ce cas là...

Mello : Tu deviendrais toute rouge et tu bafouillerais. C'est la grande différence entre toi et moi.

Lulu (au bout d'un certain temps) : Le pire c'est qu'il a raison. Par contre j'ai déjà vue un inconnu lire une de mes fictions devant moi !

Kaze : Ah bon ?

Lulu : Oui : j'étais dans un bar avec des potes et j'ai vue une nana sur son PC. Reconnaissant la mise en page de ce site j'ai jeté un coup d'œil... et la nana en question était en train de se marrer en lisant un GoD.

Kaze : Et comment tu as réagit ?

Lulu : Mes potes s'en sont aussi rendu compte, en parlant avec moi ils ont fait de gros sous entendu concernant les GoD. La nana est venu vers nous et nous a demander si on connaissait cette série. Mes potes m'ont regardé et ont déclaré : « C'est elle qui les écrit ».

Kaze : Et alors ?

Lulu : Gros blanc. J'étais devenu toute rouge, la nana en question tirait une drôle de tronche et mes potes, ses sadique, avaient l'air tout content.

Mello : Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Lulu : (enchaînant) Finalement la nana c'est assise avec nous et a payé sa tourné.

Matt : Alcooliques.

Beyond : T'es bien placer pour dire ça.

Lulu : Surtout que je n'est jamais dis qu'on buvait de l'alcool.

Kaze : C'était pas le cas ?

Lulu : Si...

Kazeko toussota avant de reprendre :

Kaze : Quand et comment va finir Rubis ?

Ryû : C'est moi ou c'est un appel au spoil ?

Kaze : Je lui demande juste un ordre d'idée.

Ryû : C'est ça...

Lulu : Tu es trop méfiant Ryû.

Ryû : Jamais à tord.

Lulu fixa Ryû quelques seconde, Kazeko pu alors noté qu'elle s'entendait aussi bien avec lui qu'avec Mello, c'était un trio à étincelle. Finalement le jeune auteur soupira avant de répondre à la question :

Lulu : Quand ? Je ne sais pas exactement, à l'heure où je vous parle je suis loin d'avoir fini l'écriture de cette fiction, alors je ne peux pas être très précise... j'en est pour encore un an j'imagine, peut-être un peu plus... je sais pas... il y a trop d'éléments à prendre en compte. Je pense qu'on peut diviser cette fiction en deux arcs : « avant le départ de Mello » et « après le départ de Mello ». Je viens tout juste de finir le premier arc, alors, même si le second sera probablement plus court, cette fic est loin d'être fini... je pense que je vais devoir écrire une soixantaine de chapitre... au moins... au jour d'aujourd'hui, j'en est écrit une quarantaine... il me reste donc un peu moins de la moitié de cette fic à finir, et ça fait déjà plus d'un an que je suis dessus...

Kaze : Et comment ?

Lulu : Je ne peux bien évidemment pas être très précise à ce sujet, mais... c'est vrai que j'ai déjà écrit la fin, et que ce n'est ni vraiment un « happy end » ni vraiment un « bad ending »... Je crois avoir pu trouver le juste milieux entre ces deux extrêmes... Il faut dire que la fin « toute mellow » de My Note m'a un peu dégoûté, c'est pour ça que j'ai l'intention de réécrire cette fic, pour lui donné la fin que j'avais prévu à l'origine.

May : Pourquoi tu as changé d'idée en court de route ?

Lulu : (naturellement) Parce que j'avais pas les couilles d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Il eu un petit moment de flottement puis Kaze reprit :

Kaze : Qu'elle est le passage que tu as préféré écrire dans My Note ?

Lulu : Je pense que c'est le moment où May découvre la cicatrice de Mello... Mais je dois avoué que j'ai aussi beaucoup aimé le moment où elle a « attaqué » Light et aussi celui où elle a « cassé la gueule » de L... Il y a la scène de l'hôpital aussi, et le chapitre du point de vue de Beyond... en faite, il y a beaucoup de passages que j'ai aimé écrire !

Abysse : Les passages que tu cites reflètent ta nature perverse et sadique.

Lulu : Je sais bien, mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?

Abysse : Pas grand chose, en effet.

Kaze : (après avoir légèrement hésité) Et celui que tu as eu le plus de mal à écrire ?

Lulu : (après s'être laissé le temps de la réflexion) Le premier exemple qui me viens à l'esprit c'est les retrouvailles de Near et May... mais à la réflexion, ça fait presque partie de ceux que j'ai préféré écrire... (soupir) Je sais pas... il y a eu des passages que j'ai eu du mal à écrire, j'en suis certaine, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir lesquelles... c'est comme si j'avais effacé ces souvenirs de ma mémoire, ou alors il date des débuts de cette fic -à presque quatre ans donc-, ce qui explique peut-être cette amnésie...

Lulu fronça les sourcils, puis elle se radoucit et elle invita Kazeko à continuer.

Kaze : D'après ce que tu as répondu un peu plus tôt, on peut en déduire que tu n'écris pas les chapitres de tes fictions dans l'ordre.

Lulu : Pas toujours, mais c'est vrai que pour Rubis je l'ai beaucoup fait. Pour info j'ai écrit le 21ème chapitre (Luxure) après le 15ème (enfant gâté) -normalement il devait se suivre !- et le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue après le 18ème chapitre (Confiance). A cette époque j'avais beaucoup d'idée en tête mais un mal fou à écrire les chapitres les uns à la suite des autres. Alors, au lieu de me forcer, j'ai préféré écrire les chapitres et les scènes que j'avais en tête puis ensuite de les placés dans l'intrigue.

Mello : Ce n'est pas toi, qui, la dernière fois nous as dit que tu ne voulais plus faire du remplissage entre les scènes que tu avais envie d'écrire ?

Lulu : Si, mais ce n'est pas du remplissage, au contraire. C'est lorsque que je me force à écrire des chapitres que ça devient mauvais et donc du remplissage -même si parfois je n'ai pas le choix pour faire avancé l'intrigue-. Là, j'écris ce que j'ai en tête pour ne pas le perdre mais je continu à réfléchir aux chapitres à écrire. Et puis je pense que c'est une bonne chose de connaître les chapitres suivant pour en écrire un nouveau. Ça permet d'avoir du recule et de réfléchir à comment agir pour obtenir le résultat souhaité.

Mello : Et le chapitre 20 (retour à la normal) alors ?

Lulu : C'est de ce chapitre dont je parlais un peu plus tôt.

Mello : AH ! Tu avoue tes tords !

Matt : Mihael, arrête de la chercher tu sais que ça fini mal à chaque fois.

Mello : J'y peut rien si cette folle ne tient pas ses promesses !

Lulu : Je tiens mes promesses Mel'...

Mello (la coupant) : MELLO ! MON NOM C'EST MELLO !

Lulu (l'ignorant) : … et d'ailleurs, dans le cas qui nous intéresse, je n'ai jamais rien promit.

Mello s'apprêtait à répliqué mais Kazeko le coupa dans son élan :

Kaze : Certains de tes lecteurs pensent que la fin de « My note » -notamment les bonus- est largement adapté de « The Storm » de Mauguine. Est-ce vrai ?

Lulu : Non ! Enfin pas vraiment... J'avais en grande partie écrit ces bonus avant d'avoir lu cette -merveilleuse- FanFiction, mais c'est vrai que c'est la lecture de cette fic qui m'a donné l'idée de la photo. Mais ça reste très différent -enfin je trouve-. Et puis comme l'a fait remarqué mon très cher Mister Roche : « La vie est faite d'événements, et il est impossible de les ignoré, notamment lorsque que l'on fait appel à son imagination ». Alors oui, la fin de « My Note » ressemble peut-être à « The Storm », mais à ce moment là c'est inconscient.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de reprendre la parole :

Lulu : Par ailleurs, les lecteurs de « The Storm » trouveront aussi étrange que l'un des personnages de ma nouvelle fanfiction -« Turn Back the Pendulum »- chante. Mais c'est la même chose que pour « My Note » : j'avais décidé de cette particularité avant de me lancer dans la lecture de la fic de Mauguine. Cette œuvre m'a seulement aidé à voire les choses concrètement. Et puis mon chanteur chante pour une autre raison que Matt dans « The Storm ». Mais je m'expliquerais le moment venu.

Kaze : On peu en savoir plus sur Turn Back the Pendulum ?

Lulu : Nan.

Kaze : Pourtant certains de tes lecteurs on eu l'avant première, et tu as diffusé le prologue sur ton blog...

Lulu : J'AI DIS : NON !

Ryû : Quel sale caractère !

Lulu : T'es bien placé pour dire ça toi !

May : Arrêtez de vous énervez tout les deux, ça va encore finir mal...

Kaze : Tu es devenu beaucoup plus sage depuis la dernière interview May. Comment ça se fait ?

May : Mon personnage a beaucoup évoluer depuis la dernière fois.

Lulu, Ryû et Mello -qui avait bien entendu trouver son mot à dire- étaient à deux doigts de l'affrontement physique, c'est à dire que sans l'intervention de Rui, Believe et Beyond il y aurait déjà eu un mort, voir deux.

Kaze (en pouffant légèrement) : Décidément, ils se ressemblent beaucoup ces trois là...

Ces trois là en question : QUOI ?!

Kaze ne savait plus où se mettre, à présent l'attention de ces trois bêtes féroces était fixé sur elle, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa propre peau. Soudain, encerclé dans un halo de lumière, un héros apparu, armé d'une tablette de chocolat, il maîtrisa les trois animaux sauvages sans la moindre égratignure, puis, et, avec la classe qui détermine les héros, il remit ses goggles en place.

_**[note du patron de Kazeko : Ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'a sauvé la vie que tu dois le comblé d'éloge à ce point ! Tu n'avais qu'à la fermer petite idiote!]**_

Kaze : Je... merci Matt.

Matt jeta la tablette de chocolat à l'autre bout de la pièce, les trois créatures féroces se précipitèrent derrière elle, le rouquin sourit avant de répondre :

Matt (modestement) : C'est beaucoup d'entraînement tu sais ?

Les autres applaudirent avec ferveur, n'était pas Mail Jeevas qui voulait ! Quand les choses revinrent à la normal -quand Mello, Ryû et Lulu furent revenu à leurs place- Kazeko reprit la parole :

Kaze : Sur combien de projets travailles tu en se moment ?

Lulu : (tout en dégustant le chocolat qu'elle a gagné au prix de nombreux effort) Hum... sans compter les OS, je travaille « régulièrement » sur sept fics, il y en a deux autres de commencé, mais ça fait bien trois mois que je ne les ai pas ouverte.

Kaze : Toute sur Death Note ?

Lulu : Non, je commence à avoir un peu de mal avec Death Note... ça doit être à cause de Mello... il m'a dégoûté...

Mello : QUOI ?!

Lulu : Je plaisantais, Mel'.

Mello : ARRÊTES DE M'APPELLER MEL' !

Lulu ricana avant de reprendre :

Lulu : Ce blocage vis-à-vis de Death Note m'inquiète un peu à vrai dire... pour le moment j'ai pas loin de vingt chapitres d'avance sur Rubis, j'ai fini d'écrire My Note et je n'aurais pas trop de problème pour sa réécriture... Pour Death Tchat c'est pas vraiment problématique non plus... Mais pour les Godess of Delirium et Turn Back The Pendulum...

Lulu laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspend et enchaîna avec autre chose :

Lulu : C'est probablement pour ça que j'ai commencé à écrire des fics Bleach et une Eyeshield 21 -qui est en ligne d'ailleurs-, pour passer un peu à autre chose. (hausse les épaules) Je trouverais bien une solution.

Kaze : On parlait de OS un peu plus tôt, combien de temps mets-tu a en écrire un ?

Lulu : Entre quatre mois et deux ans.

Mello : DEUX ANS ?!

Lulu : Consultation, j'ai mis au moins deux ans à le présenté sous cette forme, à la base ce n'était pas du tout une fanfiction, c'était juste une petite fic que j'avais écrite pour un concours sur le net... Ce n'est que l'année dernière que j'ai eu l'idée de l'adapté à du Matt x Mello.

Abysse : On dirait que les OS te donne beaucoup plus de travail que les fic « normal ».

Lulu : Ben oui, dans un OS il faut raconter toute une histoire en un chapitre... alors que dans une fic « normal » comme tu dis, on peu s'étendre, faire du suspense... Et puis je cherche toujours à faire quelque chose de vraiment bien avec mes OS, qu'il soit vraiment aboutie !

May : Ça sous-entend que tu ne le fais pas avec tes autres fic ?

Lulu : (après s'être passé une main derrière la tête) C'est un travail d'endurance les fic à plusieurs chapitre... et je dois avoué que j'ai un peu de mal parfois...

Les personnages de Lulu lui jetèrent un regard sombre, Kazeko toussota avant d'enchaîner :

Kaze : On arrive à la fin de cette interview, alors j'aimerais, comme la dernière fois, recueillir l'avis de tes personnages, sur toi -pour ceux qui ne se sont pas encore exprimé à se sujet- et sur My Note -pour tous-.

Lulu : Comme tu veux ma petite Kaze.

Kaze : Bien, comme la dernière fois nous avons commencer par les plus vieux, je propose de commercer par les plus jeunes cette fois.

Mello : Alors c'est à ma petite Lightning de commercer...

La petite assise sur les genoux de Matt se mit à signer rapidement, Kazeko ne connaissant pas les rudiments du langage des signes, May prit la peine de traduire en simultané :

May : Elle dit qu'elle trouve que Lulu est très gentille, et qu'elle aime bien quant elle s'amuse avec son papa. Quant à My Note, elle trouve qu'elle n'y apparaît pas beaucoup, mais qu'elle aime le cocon d'amour que Lulu à su lui créé avec ses papas.

Matt (en soulevant Lightning à bout de bras) : C'est vrai ma puce ? Tu te sens si bien avec nous ?

La petite hocha la tête.

Kaze (avec un sourire attendrie) : Ensuite, c'est à Shiroko, non ?

Shiroko : Voui ! Alors, je trouve que Lulu ne parle pas assez de mon papa et de ma maman dans sa fiction.

Near : C'est parce que nous ne faisons pas partie de l'intrigue principal mon cœur.

Shiroko : Peut-être, mais elle pourrait prendre la peine de le faire.

Linda : Et tu pense quoi de Lulu ma puce ?

Shiroko : Elle est bizarre.

Kaze (après un temps) : C'est tout ?

Shiroko : Voui !

Kaze : Bon, suivant ?

Believe (de sa voix traînante) : C'est moi...

Kaze : Très bien, mais une petite chose avant : pourquoi Believe est à nos côté en temps que jeune homme alors que Shiroko et Lightning qui n'ont que 2 ou 3ans de moins que lui son présente sous forme d'enfant ?

Lulu : Hum... Mais c'est très simple : les personnages sont présent ici avec l'âge qu'ils ont dans mon esprit, c'est pour ça que Mello, May, L et les autres ont l'air de tout juste sortir de la Wammy's House, alors qu'à la fin de My Note ils ont tous atteint la quarantaine. Si tu veux c'est l'âge qui leur convient le mieux d'après moi.

Kaze : Très bien... Alors Believe ?

Believe : Je trouve que globalement, My Note est une bonne fic, mais il reste, d'après moi, beaucoup de chose à amélioré.

Lulu : C'est pour ça que je vais réécrire cette série.

Kaze : Ça y est ? C'est officiel ?

Lulu : Je l'ai déjà sous-entendu à plusieurs reprise dans cet interview... Mais oui, cette fois-ci c'est vraiment officiel -j'ai même commencé à travailler dessus-. Et puis, je l'ai promit à une lectrice... et comme je tiens mes promesses (oeuillade appuyée à Mello)

Mello : Quoi ?

Lulu : … rien...

Believe (d'une voix forte pour couvrir la réplique -cinglante- de Mello) : D'après moi c'est une très bonne idée, même si ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle pour nous autre de la nouvelle génération, mais je ne ferais pas de spoil.

Ryû : Vaut mieux pour toi petit frère.

Rui : Ryû : ou le grand protecteur du spoil.

Ryû : Ta gueule !

Believe (ignorant ses deux frères) : Quant à Lulu, je voudrais qu'elle arrête de faire de moi son objet de fantasme.

Lulu : Les fantasme ne sont pas fait pour être réalisé mon petit Believe.

Believe : Il n'empêche que c'est très gênant !

Lulu se contenta d'un sourire avant de s'allumer une cigarette.

Kaze : Okay, suivant ?

Ryû & Rui : Ouais !

Kaze : Vous ne pouvez pas parler tout les deux en même temps, ça deviendrais incompréhensible...

Rui : Ryû n'a cas commencer alors, je suis le premier né, je suis donc un peu plus vieux que lui.

Kaze : On a cas faire comme ça, à toi Ryû.

Ryû : Parfait, alors, je trouve que les fic de Lulu sont nul à chier sauf quand je lui fait l'honneur d'y apparaître.

Lulu (à mi-voix) : C'est marrant, ça me rappelle quelque chose...

Ryû (sans faire attention à Lulu) : Quant au personnage en lui même, je trouve que c'est du grand n'importe quoi, même un auteur de manga n'aurait pas inventé un personnage aussi dérangé.

Lulu éclata de rire.

Kaze : (interdite) J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

Lulu : Nan... c'est juste que... mes amis me disent souvent que j'ai l'air d'un personnage de manga... C'est du grand n'importe quoi, mais ça me fait toujours rire... bien que ces dernier temps j'ai des réactions digne d'eux...

Devant le regard interrogatif de Kazeko, Lulu s'expliqua :

Lulu : Je saigne du nez quand la situation deviens... hum... existante ?

Kaze : (ne sachant pas quoi répondre) A toi Rui.

Rui : Je crois que tout a déjà été dis sur My Note et sur les fics de Lulu en général, mais j'aimerais insisté moi aussi sur ce point : il lui reste encore beaucoup de chemin à faire avant d'arriver au niveau de ses modèles. Quant au personnage en lui même, il lui reste aussi beaucoup de chemin à faire avant de devenir adulte, et tant que ce cap ne sera pas passé, ses fics n'évolueront pas plus.

Lulu : Tu penses que ma manière de pensé joue à ce point sur mes fics ?

Rui : Oui : il n'y a cas voir l'état d'esprit dans tu es quand tu écris les GoD, il est diamétralement opposé à ton état d'esprit que lors de l'écriture d'un OS comme « consultation » ou « You make me wanna die ». D'après moi c'est pour ça que tes fics bloquent à certains moment, c'est parce que tu n'es pas dans le bon état d'esprit pour les écrire, dans ces cas là tu ferais mieux d'attendre de l'être à nouveau au lieu de te forcé, après tout tu n'as aucun détails, sauf pour les GoD. D'après moi, c'est aussi pour ça que tu as eu une grosse poussé d'inspiration pour Rubis pendant les vacances de noël -tu as quand même écrit 17 chapitres en 15 jours !, et des bon chapitre qui plus est !-, tu as réussit à prendre du recule sur par rapport à ta propre situation et tu as réussit à t'en inspiré pour avancer.

Lulu : Whaa...

Un long silence accueilli les propos -sages- de Rui et la réaction -stupide- de Lulu.

Kaze : … Suivant ?

Linda : C'est moi.

Kaze : Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de My Note et des fics de Lulu en général ?

Linda : La littérature n'est pas mon art de prédilection, alors d'après moi je suis trop mal placé pour en juger.

Kaze : Je vois... et Lulu ?

Linda : Elle a une culture assez extraordinaire, même si elle a de nombreuse lacunes dans certains domaine. Elle devrait se renseigner plus, même sur certain sujet qui ne l'intéresse pas forcément.

Lulu : T'es mignonne toi, mais avec tout le boulot que j'ai c'est plutôt difficile de se renseigner un peu partout...

Linda : Dans ce cas parle plus avec les gens, chaque personne à quelque chose de nouveau à t'apporter, et en les écoutant, tu cimentes ces nouvelles brique dans ta mémoire et donc de ta culture.

Lulu : Et après tu dis que tu n'aime pas la littérature...

Linda : Les figures de style c'est autre chose ma chère.

Lulu : Oui mais...

Kaze (les coupant toute les deux) : Au suivant !

May : Je me suis déjà exprimé sur les deux sujets, j'ai peut-être juste une chose à ajouter à propos des bonus de My Note.

Kaze : On t'écoute.

May : Je trouve que mon personnage à énormément évoluer entre la fin de la série et le début des bonus, c'est un peu troublant d'après moi, et je pense que ça a surprit certains lecteurs.

Lulu : Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais cette évolution était nécessaire pour avancer.

May : J'imagine, oui.

Kaze : Bien, à toi Near.

Near : Rien à dire sur le sujet, sinon que Lulu est de pire en pire et qu'elle entraîne Mello et Ryû dans sa déchéance.

Lulu : Méchant.

Near : Et en plus elle n'a plus aucune répartie.

Lulu : Gna gna gna...

Kaze : Ok, Matt ?

Matt (levant les yeux de sa console) : Les bonus ? Bha, je crois que tout a déjà été dis. (se reconcentre sur la machine)

Kaze : Mello ?

Mello (sur un ton agressif) : Lulu mériterais la mort pour m'avoir fait faire toute ses choses dans les bonus (brusquement radoucit), mais comme elle m'a mit cet adorable bout de choux dans les bras je n'arrive pas en lui en vouloir.

Kaze : Très bien, Beyond ?

Beyond : Rien à ajouter depuis la dernière fois, j'attends la mise en ligne de sa nouvelle série pour pouvoir m'exprimer à nouveau sur ses fics.

Ryû : Je vois que tu as bien apprit ta leçon...

Beyond : Parce que tu crois que c'est un petit rouquin dans ton genre qui va me faire peur ?

En voyant que la discutions retournait à l'affrontement, Kazeko tenta d'attiré leurs attention en questionnant le suivant sur sa liste :

Kaze : Et toi, qu'en pense tu L ?

L : Toujours la même chose : elle a fait de moi la bête à abattre dans My Note, et elle est resté le plus possible sur cette route... bien qu'elle est fini par redorer mon blason à la fin de ses Bonus

Kaze : Très bien, et pour finir, Abysse... Abysse ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux de son livre pour répondre :

Abysse : Certains lecteurs ont fait l'erreur de la conforté dans son délire « déesse du délire » et « maître du monde », alors son ego à connu une énorme monté en puissance. C'est assez pénible pour nous et ses proches, même si elle arrive à différencier le réelle et l'imaginaire.

Lulu : Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si les gens me vénèrent et m'adore ?

Abysse : Voilà qui illustre parfaitement mes dires.

Le jeune auteur haussa simplement les épaules en guise de réponse.

Kaze : Cette interview s'arrêtera ici, je vous remercie tous pour votre attention.

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre, ils étaient tous concentré sur le feu, débattant pour savoir s'il était possible de jouer avec les bûches comme avec des Mikado.

Kaze : On se retrouvera pour la sortit de ta nouvelle série, Lulu...

Lulu : Ouais Ouais...

Kazeko soupira, reprit ses chaussures et sortit de la pièce, légèrement déçut de ne pas avoir pu faire la fête cette fois.

_**[note du patron de Kazeko : On te paye pas pour faire la fête, petite idiote !]**_

**OxOxOxOxO**

**Kaze : Nous remercions chaleureusement Shiro qui a prêté sa voix à L, Near, Matt, Believe Lightning et Shiroko...**

**Lulu : (commentant) Comme ça vous savez pourquoi ils ont aussi peu de dialogue...**

**Kaze : (sans faire attention à Lulu) Hiruma Junior qui a interprété Mello, Ryû et Beyond et pour finir The Weasel qui a joué Linda, Rui et Abysse **

**Lulu : Ouaip, on a été obliger de trouver un troisième gens pour nous filer un coup de main...**

**Kaze : En tout cas il a très bien jouer ses rôles. **

**Lulu : Un peu trop bien si tu veux mon avis... sérieux... je passe vraiment pour une idiote quand je suis en dialogue avec lui. **

**Kaze : Comme ça les gens voient ta vrai nature. **

**Lulu : T'es méchante.**

**Kaze : ... La prochaine fois il y aura moins de personnages. **

**Lulu : En même temps c'est dure de faire plus. **

**Kaze : Merci d'avoir lu cette interview. **

**Lulu : Ouaip ! Merci !**

Signé : L² et KaZeKo


End file.
